


Break Time

by improbableZero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/improbableZero/pseuds/improbableZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You curse, startled, when Jake suddenly appears in your lap, straddling your thighs with his hands on your shoulders. He’s frowning, and you scowl back.</p>
<p>“I was <i>trying</i> to get some work done,” you say, attempting to nudge him out of the way so you can see your computer screen and keyboard. He appears to be having none of it.</p>
<p>“You’ve been ‘getting work done’ for six hours now,” he replies, and he actually makes airquotes with his fingers around the words. Your boyfriend is such a dweeb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I write porn of these two so much. I'm so sorry.

“Dirk. Dirk. Dirk. Strider. Robo-boy. Computer-brain. Clever dick. Dearest flower of my dreams. Darling. Prince of my heart. Strider. Dirk.”

You distantly register this litany of nicknames, but it doesn’t penetrate your concentration. Jake’s probably getting sick of you not paying attention to him, but frankly you’ve had a lot of Jake time over the past week and you need some space alone with your computer or your robots so you don’t collapse from oversocialization and emotional fatigue. Six hours is, perhaps, overdoing it, but you’re really getting into your stride (pun intended) and you don’t want to stop yet.

You curse, startled, when Jake suddenly appears in your lap, straddling your thighs with his hands on your shoulders. He’s frowning, and you scowl back.

“I was _trying_ to get some work done,” you say, attempting to nudge him out of the way so you can see your computer screen and keyboard. He appears to be having none of it.

“You’ve been ‘getting work done’ for six hours now,” he replies, and he actually makes airquotes with his fingers around the words. Your boyfriend is such a dweeb.

You pretend to be unfazed. “And?”

“And I’m _bored_ ,” Jake says, drawing out “bored” to the point of ridiculousness. “And you need to take a break and do something other than your work for a while. Like me.” He waggles his eyebrows at you and shifts ostentatiously in your lap.

Have you mentioned that your boyfriend is a dweeb? You almost laugh, he’s so cute. You raise your eyebrows instead, because giggling at Jake when he’s trying to seduce you would be mean.

He pouts showily, and you honestly can’t tell if he’s being sincere or not. “Dirk,” he says again, and grinds up against you. You can feel his hard-on pressing into your stomach, and you bite your lip. He grins darkly, arousal settles warm in the pit of your stomach, and you decide that perhaps a break _would_ be in order.

You rest your hands on his waist and tug him closer, letting a grin of your own wrap across your lips. You kiss him briefly, pulling back just as he’s getting into it. (You’re fully aware that you’re a terrible tease. Jake’s reactions make it so much fun, though.) “Okay,” you say.

Jake’s grin brightens into his normal goofy smile, and he leans in so his nose just brushes yours. “Now then,” he says cheerfully, “I’ve always wanted to see if I could get you to go off in your pants! What do you say to that?”

The words send a jolt straight down your spine to your dick. “Yes,” you say immediately, bucking up against him. “Holy shit, yes.”

Jake leans in that inch more and kisses you firmly, his tongue flickering across your lips and catching on your lip rings. Your arms wrap around his shoulders to keep him close, and he obliges you with a slow drag of his crotch against yours. A tiny whine escapse you as your hips jerk up, and he pulls back from the kiss with a smirk plastered across his stupidly attractive face. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Mmhm,” you say, shifting in your chair. Your jeans and underwear are starting to get a little uncomfortable against your dick, but it’s so worth it.

Jake rubs against you, pressing his torso as flat as he can against yours for maximum friction and ducks his head to nip and kiss at your neck. “Good,” he murmurs, practically in your ear. “I always love seeing you come apart like this. You look so beautiful when you’re all flustered and gaspy, I just want you like this all the time. I want to kiss you senseless and drive you crazy and _Christ_ , Dirk, you’re so _attractive_ all the fucking time, how do you even _function_?” Jake mumbles all this between nipping at your collarbones and sucking at the corner of your jaw. He’s probably leaving marks, but you can’t bring yourself to care about that right now. 

“Please, yes, holy shit,” you manage, every inch of your body oversensitive, nerves on fire and shivers racing over your skin. Jake never shuts up during sex, you’ve discovered, while you go quiet to the point where Jake worries he’s doing something wrong. (You’ve managed to reassure him that this is not the case.) You have no objections to Jake not shutting up, though, and you’re close to coming already from the combination of his mouth on your neck, his dick grinding against yours through your clothes, and the words falling from his amazingly kissable lips.

Speaking of, Jake’s kisses trail across your cheek and nose before he finds your lips again. He licks into your mouth, your tongues tangling briefly, before nipping your bottom lip and drawing back slightly. You growl and thread your fingers into his hair to tug him back down, your other hand migrating down his back to get a handful of his glorious ass. This coincidentally increases the pressure and friction between you and the two of you groan in unison.

“Oh god,” Jake gasps, and rocks harder against you. Your hips stutter in their rhythm as you tip over the edge and your body tenses up, then goes limp. You watch hazily as Jake drops a hand to rub himself through his shorts until he’s coming too. He relaxes against you, grinning.

“Hey there, dork,” you say, turning your head to kiss his cheek. You’re a mess right now and you’ll definitely want to shower and change, but snuggles first.

“You must be talking to yourself, dork,” he replies, kissing your nose. You’ve mentioned that your boyfriend is a dweeb, right?

“Whatever, dork,” you say, and tug him closer, nuzzling into his neck. He wraps his arms around your shoulders as best he can with the back of your chair in the way and holds you tight. You grin like an idiot. Yeah, a break was definitely a good idea.


End file.
